


Home Of The Needy

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Romana needs TLC, Mitzi gives it.RP Fic.





	Home Of The Needy

Mitzi had known she was lucky to have even some of her friends and family safe, so when a trembling woman was lead into her rooms she had shut the door and pulled her to the bed, gently pulling her into her lap. 

"What happened to you sweetness?"

"I don't remember..."

Romana said softly. 

"Oh sweetheart."

Mitzi murmured, moving to cradle her closer, stroking her cheek softly. 

"It's alright, I've got you now."

Romana let Mitzi cradle her. 

"How do you feel?"

"Confused and... a little broken."

"What are you confused about?"

"Why I feel so broken..."

"Oh Sweetheart...."

Mitzi murmured, kissing her softly. 

"Maybe I can fix you... if you let me try?"

"Please try..."

"Come to bed sweet thing?"

Romana murred and followed her to the bedroom. Mitzi smiled, kissing her sweetly. Romana mewed softly into the kiss. 

"Alright darling?"

Romana nodded. 

"Think you can handle me undressing you?"

Romana considered this and then nodded. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop?"

"I will."

Mitzi smiled, undressing Romana and moved to cup and caress her breasts. Romana mewed softly. 

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"More?"

"Yes, yes."

Mitzi smiled and ran a hand down over her stomach. Romana arched mewing as she did so. 

"Ready babes?"

"Yess."

Romana managed to hiss. 

"Magic word sweetpea?"

"Please?"

Mitzi smiled teasing her clit before finally pushing into her. Romana squealed. Mitzi smiled and soon set a pace. Romana bucked and squirmed, mewing all the time. 

"Come for me baby?"

Romana screamed as she came apart.


End file.
